


Holding On

by Dana



Series: Pan's Labyrinth Drabbles [4]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Drabble-and-a-quarter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is as close as she will ever come to being a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish here is taken from the movie - to see the English translation, simply mouse over the Spanish.
> 
> Old not-quite-drabble is old.

Mercedes holds Ofelia tight, knowing this is as close as she will ever come to being a mother. But she accepts her place in life. She is good at what she does.

When Ofelia says, _Tú ayudas a los del monte, ¿verdad?_ , Mercedes lets go of her, stricken.

 _¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?_ By some hidden strength, her voice does not shake. 

_No se lo diré a nadie. Nunca_ , Ofelia says. _ No quiero que te pase nada malo._

She leans against Mercedes – Mercedes hesitates, then strokes Ofelia's arm. _Ni yo a ti._ She means it, by her own beating heart, and she pulls Ofelia against her. For a moment, a moment that seems larger than life, she doesn't want to let the child go.


End file.
